It always Works
by Erengorn
Summary: Wally had loved Dick from the moment they'd met, but he hadn't dared to make a move. Not until this discovery...
1. Ra's' present

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so all comments are welcome! Please take note that English isn't my native language so all spelling and/or grammar mistakes are on me.**

 **It would mean the world to me if you'd follow this story and I promise to read all comments!**

 **If you have any suggestions or you have anything to say, you can contact me anytime by sending me a message.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, I can only wish I did**

 **That's all I have to say, please enjoy!**

 **(This is boy x boy, don't like, don't read)**

* * *

'ROBIN!' Miss Martian screamed. He fell. His hand grasping the knife in his body, but unable to pull it out. He fell to the ground. Barely noticing hitting it. He struggled to stay awake, fighting the dark.

Wally sped over, kneeling next to his best friend, his secret love. He had loved him from the moment they'd met. But he knew it was impossible love. Robin was as straight as Green Arrow's arrows. And now his secret love was lying on the ground, bleeding from what could be a mortal wound in his chest.

'Kid,' Kaldur commanded,' take Robin and run him back to the mountain, we'll come after we've handled with Ra's al Ghul and his assassins.' Kid Flash picked Robin up in his arms and started running. Before he had left, he heard Ra's laugh: 'You can't outrun fate, boy.'

Wally ran as fast as he could, holding Dick firmly in his arms. He had broken the sound barrier within seconds and kept accelerating, but still he had the feeling he was going too slow. Too slow to save the Boy Wonder.

When he finally arrived at the mountain after what felt like an eternity, he sped to Black Canary, certain that she could help him. 'Wally,' she said with a confused look,' what are...'

'Robin got stabbed by Ra's al Ghul and he needs help!'

'Put him down on his bed, I'll come right after', she said without hesitation. Wally ran to Robin's room and laid him down on his back. 'Wally,' Robin said weakly, 'I have to tell you something.'

'Not now,' Wally answered softly,' you'll need all your strength to get through this.'

Black Canary arrived before Robin could respond. With her she carried the First Aid-kit and other medical tools to free Robin from the knife. She opened the kit and gave him some painkillers. 'This next part is going to hurt', she said. Robin nodded that he understood. She pulled out the knife and cleaned the wound swiftly. Robin kept still, but Wally saw on his face that he was in pain, in a lot of pain. He wished he could take over the pain, or at least soften it. He took Robin's hand in his, holding it tightly to let him know that he was there. He was going to help him through. Wally was glad when he noticed that Robin was squeezing his hand in return.

'Help me hold him upright, so that I can put the bandage on', ordered Black Canary.

Wally let go of Dick's hand with pain in his heart. But he held Dick upright, maybe a bit more in a hugging position than was necessary, but Black Canary said nothing about it so he kept holding him like that. 'It is done,' she said,' you can put him down.' Wally put him down gently. 'Good,' spoke a low voice behind him,' now all he needs is rest.' Wally turned around in shock. Behind him stood Batman. It didn't surprise Wally that the best detective in the world knew when his protégé was hurt.

By this time Dick was unconscious, both from the pain and the medicine. 'I'll need a blood sample', Batman simply stated. He walked to Robin without waiting for an answer. He took a syringe from his utility belt and took a sample from Robin's arm. He put it back in his belt and walked away without saying a word. Wally sat down, not knowing what to do. 'He'll need his rest now', Black Canary said. She took the First Aid-kit and left, but not before saying that he should call her when the bandage needed to be replaced.

The team entered the room only minutes after Black Canary had left.

'How is he?' Miss Martian asked.

'He'll make it', Wally answered without lifting his gaze up from Dick.

'That's a relief', Artemis said and the rest of the team agreed.

'Did you handle Ra's and his assassins?' Wally asked with an angry tone. Oh, how he hated him at this moment. Wally'd kill him the next time he saw Ra's' ugly face.

'After you had left, they retreated fairly quickly. But we were unable to capture any of them. They are very skilled', Aqualad reported.

'But we'll get him next time!' Superboy added because he could sense Wally's anger. He respected that Wally was so loyal to his best friend.

'We'll let him rest now', Miss Martian said.

The whole team left except for Wally, he kept sitting where he was.

'Aren't you coming?' Superboy asked.

'I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want him to wake up alone.'

And again Superboy thought this was proof of his friendship.

'Oh, okay.' Superboy left the room. Wally took Dick's hand back into his the moment the door closed. He wanted to let him know we was there, he was there for him.

Hours passed and Wally just watched Dick sleep, holding his hand. He watched him breathe, his chest slowly rising and falling, rising and falling. M'gann had brought him a cup of tea and some food an hour ago. She asked if he wanted to change to his normal clothes, proposing that she would stay to Robin's side for as long as he was gone. But he had refused, feeling that leaving was betraying Dick in one way or another. So he drank his tea and took some bites from his food. At one moment Dick had woken up, just whispering: 'Thank you, my friend' and falling back to sleep. This had put a smile on Wally's face. He was glad that Dick knew he was there for him.

'Wally, wake up', M'gann said softly. Wally opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it had all been a bad dream, but he saw his wounded friend sleeping right in front of him, proving that it was all true. But he was glad to notice that he was still holding Dick's hand.

'How long did I sleep?' Wally asked.

'I don't know exactly but I've brought your tea and food only an hour and a half ago.'

He was relieved that he had only slept for half an hour.

'Thanks, M'gann. I'll stay awake now, you can go.'

'Wally, it's 5 am, you need to rest', she answered compassionately.

'But Robin...'

'It's no good for Robin when he wakes up and you're so tired that you can barely stand. He'll need your support when he wakes up, but you won't be able to provide any if you keep doing this to yourself! Take a shower, go to bed and catch a few hours of sleep.'

Wally knew she was right and no matter how much he disliked the idea of leaving Dick's side, he disliked the idea of not being able to help him when he needed him even more. He let go of Dick's hand and stood up.

'I'll wake you when he wakes up', the martian promised. Wally thanked her and left the room, but not before looking at the sleeping Grayson for one last time. He noticed that Dick looked very peacefully, which made it easier to leave.

Wally walked through the hallway, too tired to use his superspeed. He decided to pass through the kitchen to get something to eat first. He took a burrito and warmed it up. Wally was just about to leave when he heard two voices coming from down the hall. They were Batman's and Superman's. '... about Robin's condition', he heard Batman say. Wally wanted to hear this, so he did the only thing he could think of, he hid himself.

'What about it?' Superman asked concerned.

'I ran a blood analysis and there was a poison in his blood. But it's no normal poison, it won't kill him. It's a weakened version of pink kryptonite, modified for humans.'

Superman's eyes widened.

'So that means that his sexual orientation changed...' Superman asked concerned.

'Yes,' Batman confirmed, 'but only for a period, but it's impossible to calculate for how long exactly. I personally expect that it won't last longer than a few days.'

Wally couldn't believe his ears, would Robin be gay for a few days? He considered taking advantage of the situation and and getting a kiss from Dick, but he abandoned the idea quickly. He wouldn't take advantage, Dick was still his best friend and he would treat him with respect. If Dick wasn't into boys, he wouldn't force himself on him. That was the promise he had made a long time ago and he wasn't planning on breaking it. Wally's thoughts were interrupted by Batman:' You can come out now, Wally.'

Wally was confused as to how Batman knew he was there. But then he remembered, Batman was after all the greatest detective. Wally came out of hiding,ashamed for his actions. He didn't dare to look Batman or Superman in the eye and he felt his cheeks burning red. He feared the punishment he'd get for eavesdropping. 'I didn't mean to...' he began apologizing, but Batman interrupted him.

'We aren't mad,' he said calmly,' you just can't tell anyone.' Wally promised them not to tell anyone, glad that there weren't going to be consequences.

Wally left the room, still a bit confused about what he had just heard. He walked to his room, passing Dick's on his way. He had the urge to check on him. He knew he should have fate in Miss Martian, but the urge was just too big. He opened the door just enough to see Dick sleeping peacefully. This calmed him down, but he still couldn't get the thought of Dick being gay for a few days out of his mind. The thought that his love was so close, but still impossible hurt him. But he told himself that it was no different from the past, even with Dick's temporarily changed sexual orientation. It would only hurt their friendship if he made a move and he would rather die than screw up his friendship with Dick.

It was only then he saw M'gann sitting next to the bed, looking at him. 'I was only checking on him', Wally said apologetically.'It's okay, Wally. Everything is still the same.'This put Wally at ease. He closed the door silently and went to his room.

He entered his chamber and went straight to the bathroom. He took off his suit, maybe for the first time at human speed in his life, and stepped in the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it flow over his body. He was just standing there, not moving with only his thoughts. It had been a horrible day and he felt awful. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He started cleaning himself after about 10 minutes. He washed himself like he never had before. It was like he wanted to clean himself from all the bad things. When he finally came out of the shower, he took a towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He entered his room, dropped the towel on the floor and got into bed. He was in a deep sleep not even a minute later.


	2. The Sleeping Grayson

p id="docs-internal-guid-97f320fe-787f-223e-620b-0e9552b0301a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally opened his eyes. He was still tired. It was dark outside, so he couldn't have slept long. He stood up, took some underwear and pants and put them on. He went shirtless to the bathroom. Once entered, he took a look in the mirror. He looked awful. His hair was a mess. His eyes were barely open and he had huge bags under them. Wally threw some water in his face, trying to wake up. He took a cam and went through his hair. Once he was decent, he went back to his room. He went to his closet, took a red shirt out and put it on. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally left his room. He walked to Dick's room and entered silently. There he saw Dick sleeping peacefully, in exact the same position as a few hours ago. Wally walked to Dick, taking his hand. "Come back to me, Dick", he whispered with pain in his heart. He noticed that Dick's skin was very pale. He looked very weak and there was nothing he could do. Wally hated this feeling, he was a freaking superhero for crying out loud! It was his job to help people and it was frustrating when he couldn't. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He turned around where Artemis was standing in the doorway. "It's good that you're awake, Kid Sleep", she said. "Hey, no fair," he said insulted, "I've only been asleep for a few hours. It is still dark outside."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Again dark outside, you mean", she said with a grin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Artemis smiled at the confused look on his face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It's 8 pm, you've been asleep for 15 hours."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally couldn't believe his ears, he had never slept that long before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""And Dick," he asked, "has he already been awake?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No, we've been checking him every half hour and his condition hasn't changed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally began to worry that Dick had been sleeping for that long, without food or anything. The recovery must really take its toll on him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It was only then he noticed that he was actually very hungry. He told Artemis that he was going to get something to eat. Together they walked to the kitchen in silence. M'gann was preparing a new recipe from her book '50 shades of chicken'. She was glad to see Wally and told him that dinner would be ready in a minute. So he went to the dinner table and sat down with Conner, Kaldur and Artemis./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'How are you doing?' Kaldur asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Okay,' he answered,' I'm still tired, but I am feeling stronger every minute.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He was telling the truth, ever since he had woken up he had felt his energy levels rising every passing minute. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'And you'll feel even stronger when you have eaten', Miss Martian said while putting the food on the table. Wally took a platefull and started eating, he was starting to get back to his old self. The food tasted great. Miss Martian had really learned to cook in the time she had spent on earth. They decided to watch a movie after dinner. Since M'gann, Conner and Kaldur all hadn't watched a lot of movies, they agreed to watch Lord of the Rings, since both Wally and Artemis thought it was a must-see. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Five minutes later they were all ready in front of the television. They all sat in the comfy couch, M'gann and Conner next to each other at one end of the sofa. Next to them were Kaldur, Artemis and Wally. They started the movie, but Wally went to check on Dick every ten minutes. He didn't care that he missed each time small parts of the movie, he thoughts were with his hurt love so there was no way he could concentrate on the film. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When he returned for the second time, he noticed that Superboy had his arm around Miss Martian, with M'gann's head resting on his shoulder. This gave Wally a sad smile. He was really glad that they'd found each other -although officially they weren't a couple yet- but he wanted that Dick and he could have the same. He should really get over this, Wally thought to himself, it was only hurting him. But if love was easy to get over, then it would be worth nothing, no?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Artemis had to go to the toilet about halfway into the movie. She stood up, noticing that Wally was looking at her. "I have to go to the toilet," she said to him, "I'll check on him in the meantime." Wally nodded thankfully. She walked away. When she stood in front of Robin's door she realised that she had a dilemma: should she knock or not? The boy was probably asleep and knocking may disturb him, but it wouldn't be very polite if he was awake. Remembering she was Artemis she opened the door without knocking. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She saw the sleeping boy when she had entered the room. He was lying there very peacefully, like there was nothing going on. She was about to leave when she heard Robin mumbling: "Wa… Wa…" She froze, not knowing what to do. She went to his bed. Standing next to the bed, she noticed that Dick was slowly opening his eyes. "Wa… Wa…", he kept mumbling silently. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay", she said, "you can wake up now." He opened his eyes fully, seeing Artemis in front of him. Robin tried to sit, but he struggled. Artemis helped him. "Art'mis, Wa…", he said weakly. "I'll get you water immediately," she said thinking he was asking for water, "just stay awake." She ran as quickly as she could back to the others. When she arrived everyone was looking at her, unsure about why she was running. "Robin's awake", she said out of breath. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally froze at these words. His brain stopped for a moment, but then he sped to Dick, leaving the team behind. He entered the room, ran to the bed and embraced Dick in a tight hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wa… too tight",Dick groaned. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ow, sorry", Wally apologized. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""How long was I gone?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Wally told him what had happened and that he had been asleep for just over a day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The team had arrived in the middle of his explanation, quietly waiting for him to finish. There was a moment of silence when he stopped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So how are you feeling?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I feel fine actually", Robin answered, "I'm only a bit hungry and thirsty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It was only then Artemis remembered that she had brought a glass of water for him. She quickly gave it to him. Robin accepted the glass confused, how had she known that he'd be thirsty. He quickly let go of it, he speculated that she'd assumed he would be thirsty. M'gann left to get some food for Robin, returning not much later with a plate full of Robin's favorites./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The team talked while he ate and for the first time since he got hurt there was a loose atmosphere without any worries. Artemis and Wally had one of their famous arguments and everybody laughed at it. They were all happy that moment. /span/p 


	3. Nightgirl

p id="docs-internal-guid-97f320fe-c5d4-c309-0bcd-806847619396" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A day had passed since Dick had woken up and he was almost back to his old self. But life goes on and both Robin and Dick Grayson can't be missed for long before suspicion rises. That's why he had to go to school today, just as the rest of the team. Wally didn't like to see him go. His caring of Dick went far beyond a normal crush; this was love, love in its purest form./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But even this kind of love couldn't stop Dick from going to school. Luckily, they would meet up after school. When Wally's school in Central City was out he'd run to Dick's and they would hang out, play some video games and maybe even stop some crime. You know, the normal stuff./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Everyone went their ways. First Aqualad, who would spend the day in Atlantis. He stepped in the Zeta-tube and disappeared. Then Conner and Megan, who would go to their school, Gotham Central. Only Artemis, Robin and Wally were left. Artemis and Robin walked in the tube./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Recognized Robin B-01, Artemis B-06 /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Be safe", Wally said and in a flash of green light, they were gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Now only Wally was left. He considered taking the zèta-tube to Central, but he eventually decided to run. He put on his frictionless suit, he wouldn't want to arrive naked with only remnants of burned clothes, would he? And he ran to Central City. It was only less than a minute running, but that can be almost an eternity for a speedster. When he arrived, he changed into his normal clothes and went to school./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He entered the school building and was glad when he immediately saw his clique standing in front of their lockers. Sophie, Tessa, Allison, Clarissa and Alexandra, they were all was the only male in his clique, but he didn't mind. He had a few male friends, but they were more acquaintances because he wasn't really close to them. He wasn't very close with his clique either, they knew nothing of him being Kid Flash and certainly nothing about him being gay. Nobody knew he was gay actually, He was just another piece of clothing in the closet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Now, his clique was always teasing Wally that he could be gay. They weren't serious, but the fact that they were right, gave Wally a weird feeling. He didn't quite like it. But friends tease each other, that's how it goes, so he always let it slide. It's not that they had real suspicions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The group welcomed him and they did some small talk. When the bell announced the first class, they went on their way to their classes. He had geography as first class. His teacher really made the question arise how slow a teacher could go. But for once he didn't mind. He only had Dick on his mind. And so the first period passed, boring as ever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Then came math. Mathematics was always nice. He had a great teacher, but again he couldn't concentrate because of Dick. Then came history with the political situation in the Netherlands in 1500, and then P.E. The teacher organized a running competition. He was so distracted he ended up last./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"School was finally out after three more periods. He quickly said bye to his friends and went on his way to Gotham Academy. He ran as fast as he could. He really wanted to be with Dick, he had waited for so long and he was worried sick that something had happened. He arrived at the school and waited for Dick at the gate, where he always waited for him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dick still hadn't arrived after almost 20 minutes. This worried Wally, he was never this late. Almost every student had left the school by now and Dick was always one of the first to leave. If Batman had taken him away for hero business, he would have sent a message. Wally began to worry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He decided to go look for Dick, maybe he had lost something and needed help looking. Wally knew he was lying to himself, the Boy Wonder never lost something and always knew where his stuff was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He entered the hallway. It was empty. He walked through the hall and took the stairs to the second floor. Another empty hallway. He was about to go to the third floor when he heard a sound. He didn't recognize what it was but followed it. It brought him in front of a classroom door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He opened the door and what he saw, broke his heart. His love, Dick Grayson, was kissing with a red haired girl. He recognized her from the papers, it was Barbara Gordon. Wally heard his heart break. He couldn't move. His whole world crumbled before his eyes. His love, his soulmate was kissing a girl in front of his eyes. Dick looked up and was clearly surprised seeing Wally./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wally…", he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It was only then Wally felt his tears flowing over his cheeks. His eyes were waterfalls and his body was frozen. His soul was crushed by what he saw. He didn't want to let Dick see him like this. He covered his face with his hands and ran. He didn't care that the Gordon girl saw his super speed. He just wanted to get away from Dick as fast as he possibly could. But instead of running to the other side of the world, he found himself in the Batcave a second later./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Batman was sitting in front of his computer when Wally arrived./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wally?" he said surprised. Tears were still flowing over the young speedster's cheeks and his head hung down defeated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""The pink kryptonite isn't working," Wally said through his tears," his sexual orientation hasn't changed. I saw him kissing with Barbara Gordon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wally," Batman said calmly," it always works."/span/p 


	4. A Kiss Means More Than A 1000 Words

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I am amazed by the 183 views this story has reached. I'm every one of you very grateful.**

 **Now, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but everyone wanted some attention. The downside of being popular…**

 **Jk, lol. I'm a huge nerd. No, I had finals and then I was on a holiday with no time to write, so please excuse me :-), as an apology I have written the longest chapter yet, enjoy!**

 **Warning: this chapter is rated R**

" _The pink kryptonite isn't working," Wally said through his tears," his sexual orientation hasn't changed. I saw him kissing with Barbara Gordon."_

" _Wally," Batman said calmly," it always works."_

Wally was shocked. "If the kryptonite is working while he kisses Barbara, does that mean…", Wally said confusedly.

"Yes, Wally," Batman responded, "my protégé is gay."

Wally still couldn't believe his ears. Dick was gay? His brain was unable to process this information, or rather, that was what it felt like. The world opened and closed for him at the same time. What should he do? Should he come out to him? Should he wait for Dick to tell him himself? Did Dick love him or was he just a friend after all? They were so many questions and so little answers.

"Wally," Batman said, pulling Wally out of his thoughts, "the kryptonite curse can be broken earlier with a kiss of true love, but act carefully."

"Am I his true love?" Wally asked directly, he had no patience left for subtlety. He wanted answers.

"I don't know of anyone else whom he has been crushing on for years", Batman simply responded while turning back to his work.

A wave of warmth flowed through Wally's body. His heart began pumping faster, his breathing accelerated and the adrenaline began to rush. Dick had crushed on him for years! Just like he had on Dick! This was too good to be true, but still, it was. Wally felt like he could take on the world at this moment.

An elevator came down, entering the Batcave. Dick came out panicking. "Bruce, Wally saw me kissing with Barbara. What should I…"

It was at this moment that Dick saw Wally standing. Dick looked confused about why he was here for a second, after that he just looked ashamed, realizing what he had just said.

"Euhm, hi Wally…" was all that Dick could say before he was cut off again. This time by Wally kissing him firmly on his lips. Dick was for a moment confused, why was Wally kissing him? He wasn't gay.

Dick was about to pull back from this unexpected kiss when his love for Wally burst out again, it was like a mighty stream, pushing all other feelings aside and making him remember his love again.

All of this hadn't taken a second to happen, but now that Dick remembered his true love again, he started kissing Wally back passionately.

The kiss was wonderful. The world could have been destroyed and both Dick and Wally wouldn't have cared; there was only this moment, there was only each other.

Batman coughed. Wally broke the kiss, missing Dick's lips from the moment they parted. Wally noticed Batman turned around and was watching him and Dick with his arms crossed. "Very careful indeed, Wally", Batman said.

"I'm sorry", Wally reacted, not sure if Batman was serious or not.

Batman turned back to his desk, making sure that both Wally and Dick didn't see his smile.

Dick hugged Wally. "I love you", Dick whispered. A feeling of euphoria came over Wally.

"I love you too"

"Now," Dick said, "let's have our rendezvous"

"With pleasure!"

Wally and Dick went up to Dick's room in the huge mansion. The room was in proportion with the mansion, it was enormous. There was a king-sized bed, a game tv with all the controllers you could wish for and a large sofa covered the left wall. On the right there was a door, leading to the bathroom, probably with all the stuff you could think of.

The moment the door closed, Dick almost jumped on Wally. He put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dick was in complete control of the kiss and led Wally to the sofa. They fell and kept kissing passionately.

They kissed for a long time before they simultaneously stopped. "Let's watch some tv together", Dick said. Wally agreed and they watched a movie while they laid on the sofa, Wally's arm around Dick. They fell asleep in each other's arms not much later.

Wally woke up and wanted to stretch himself, but he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Dick's head resting on his chest, still sleeping. Wally smiled and happily remembered what had happened before. He was completely happy for the first time in his life. He couldn't possibly have known it wouldn't last long.

Dick had woken up by this time. "What will we do tomorrow?", Dick asked sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, at the mountain, will we tell them or not?"

"I don't know," Wally answered, "I see no reason not to tell them."

"You're right, but we'll do it together, no?"

Wally was surprised Dick was insecure about their coming out. He always looked so strong and confident. It warmed his heart that Dick had his insecurities too.

"Of course we'll do it together", Wally answered lovingly.

"Wally, Dick, can you come down for a moment please?", Bruce asked through the door. Wally looked questionably at Dick, he had no idea what this could be about. He just hoped it wouldn't be something bad. Dick, on the other hand, had a suspicion what this would be about and he was relaxed. He saw that Wally was a bit stressy. "Relax," he said calmingly, "it's just Bruce."

Yeah, Wally thought, just Bruce. Not only is Bruce Wayne the alter ego of the most frightening superhero, but he's also the father of his lover. Yeah, there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

When they came downstairs Bruce was sitting at his desk in the study. Dick and Wally went sitting in front of him. Wally searched Dick's hand under the desk, still nervous about what was to come. A small smile came across Dick's lips when he felt Wally's hand searching for his. He answered Wally's search and held his hand comfortingly.

Bruce had started talking by this time. "I understand and respect that you two will want to be together a lot, but you mustn't forget that you two are both superheroes and the life of a superhero is never simple. That's why you must promise to put your responsibilities first. Not only are you both superheroes, but you are also part of a team. A relationship in a team can cause some tension between members. I am confident you can handle this professionally and work evenly good with every member."

"We understand," Wally answered, "we've decided to come out to the team tomorrow."

"If you come out or not is your choice, just don't destroy the team spirit."

Wally and Dick both agreed. They stood up and were about to go back upstairs when Bruce said one last thing. "Wally, it's 10 pm, maybe it's for the best if you go back home. You can come back tomorrow, but Dick and I are going on patrol."

Wally agreed and left the study with Dick. They walked to the front door where they shared one last passionate kiss.

"Take care on patrol, my love"

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow at the mountain?"

"You can count on it!"

They hugged again and Wally didn't want to leave Dick, but he had to.

I'll see him tomorrow, he said to himself.

"I love you", he whispered in Dick's ear.

"I love you too"

They let go of each other after these words and Wally left after one last look in his lover's eyes.

Wally ran back home. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in his life. His true love loved him back, he was a freaking superhero, he had the best friends anyone could wish for and a loving family. What could possibly go wrong?

He missed Dick, that was the only negative point at this moment, but he knew he would see him tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that...

At home were two loving parents waiting...

Shit

Should he tell them?

Should he tell them he was gay?

Should he tell them Robin and he were together?

He thought about it for a moment, but realized then there was no reason not to. His parents would love him no matter what. Yes, he would tell them the moment he came home.

Now that this decision was out of the way, there was nothing to worry about and not long after he arrived at his home in Central City.

He opened the front door and walked inside. He went straight to the living room, where his parents were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey, Wallman," his father said, "how was it with Dick?"

"We had lots of fun," Wally answered, "but I have to tell you guys something."

"What's wrong, honey?" his mother asked concerned.

Wally waited a second before answering, getting rid of the last doubts. The certainty he had before about his parents had now made a place for nervousness, his parents love him, they shall accept him no matter what, no?

"Dick and I are together."

"You are gay?!" His father nearly shouted. His face had changed from a loving one to one filled with anger and hatred. "My son can't be gay. My son is how he's supposed to be, not a God-defying creature from hell."

"But..." Wally said on the edge of crying.

"No, shut up!" His father stood up. "You have said enough."

What happened then was something Wally would never have expected. His father punched him.

Hard.

In the face.

Wally grabbed his nose in a shout of pain. His hands were covered in blood in a matter of seconds. "Father, please", he begged.

"Don't call me that!"

Another punch, now right in his stomach. Wally fell to the ground. All the air was pushed out of his lungs and breathing was difficult. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. He felt so weak, so powerless.

"Do you think I'll take pity on you when you're lying down like that?"

His father started kicking him. No place on his body was spared. Why doesn't my mother do anything, he thought to himself. Has she too turned against me?

The kicking went on for what looked like an eternity. "He's had enough", his mother said. His father sniffed in disgust, but stopped. Everything hurt, every muscle, every bone, every damn place hurt. He tried to get back up, but he slipped in his own blood and fell down to the ground. He tried again and almost fell again, but his mother came to support him. She guided him to his room and laid him down on his bed. His mother walked back to the door. She opened the door and turned her head back to him. "You're no longer a son of mine", she said while closing the door.

After all the beating was this the hardest hit he had to endure. He was no longer a part of the family. His nose had stopped bleeding thanks to his fast metabolism and healing factor. His wounds would be healed by the morning, the physical at least. The mental he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

He started sniffing. He was so weak, he didn't deserve Dick, he didn't deserve his friends, he didn't deserve his family. He was a worthless piece of crap. He was a luggage for his uncle Barry. He too would hate him now. His friends would leave him. The sniffing changed into a silent cry. He made everyone around him unhappy. Dick would be better off without him. He had been selfish by kissing him. Dick would never choose Wally out of himself. The pink kryptonite was probably still working and he had taken advantage of it, betraying their friendship. They were all better off without him.

And with these thoughts Wally cried himself to sleep.


End file.
